Entrada del códice: La jerarquía de la Capilla
} |sóloextracto = } |nombre = La jerarquía de la Capilla |image = Chantry Hierarchy.png |px = 270px |número DAO = 71 |categoría DAO = Magia y religión |ubicación DAO = Encontrado en la Casa de Genitivi en el Barrio mercantil de Denerim. |categoría DA2 = Saber |ubicación DA2 = En un libro en Viscount's Keep en el Acto 1. |numero DAI = 2 (+1JoH) |categoría DAI = Grupos |ubicación DAI = Haven chantry, in the cellar It can also be obtained by asking Mother Giselle about the Chantry |ver también = Capilla, Capilla andrastina, Hacedor |apariciones = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition |texto = La Divina es la cabeza titular de la Capilla, aunque, desde que el cisma dividiera la Capilla en dos facciones, existen dos personas que se atribuyen el titulo. Una de ellas, llamada de manera informal la Divina Blanca, es la mujer que vive en la gran catedral de Val Royeaux. El otro, conocido como el Divino Negro, vive en la Torre Argéntea de Minrathous. Ninguno de los dos Divinos reconoce la existencia del otro, y hasta estos nombres informales se consideran sacrílegos. Ambos reciben el mismo tratamiento, "Sagradísimo" o "Su Perfección". Por debajo de la Divina se encuentra la Gran Clériga (o gran clérigo, en el caso de Tevinter). Una Gran Clériga preside numerosas capillas y representa la máxima autoridad religiosa en su región. Cuando se convoca el Colegio de la Sacerdotisas, todas ellas se reúnen en Val Royeaux, pero por lo demás, permanecen en sus diócesis. A las Grandes Clérigas les corresponde el tratamiento de "Vuestra gracia". Por debajo de la gran sacerdotisa se encuentra la madre (o, en el caso de la Capilla imperial, el padre). Si una madre está al cargo de una capilla, se añade "reverenda" a su titulo. Estas sacerdotisas son la responsables de garantizar el bienestar espiritual de su rebaño. Las madres y reverendas madres reciben el tratamiento de "Vuestra reverencia". Los hermanos y hermanas, auténtica soldadesca de la Capilla, se dividen en tres grupos principales: afirmados, iniciados y clérigos. Los afirmados son los hermanos seglares, la gente común y corriente que se ha vuelto hacia la Capilla en busca de ayuda. A menudo son personas que han llevado una vida difícil o poco religiosa y que han elegido retirarse a una vida de reclusión, o huérfanos y otros desgraciados que se han criado en la propia Capilla. Los afirmados protegen la Capilla que, a cambio, les ofrece una vida de contemplación solitaria, sin preguntas. Aquellos que reciben los votos se convierten en iniciados. Estos hombres y mujeres reciben preparación en el seno de la Capilla, que puede ser académica o militar. Todos los académicos reciben una educación académica, aunque solo aquellos que aspiren a convertirse en templarios reciben además la instrucción marcial. Los clérigos y las sacerdotisas son los auténticos eruditos de la Capilla, aquellos hombres y aquellas mujeres que han dedicado su vida a la búsqueda del conocimiento. Se los puede encontrar en los archivos de la Capilla o en la bibliotecas donde se guardan los libros antiguos y el conocimiento arcano. El mayor de tales clérigos, al que le corresponde la dirección de estas instituciones, recibe el titulo de "anciano" o "anciana", un rango inferior al de la madre. A todos los demás hermanos y hermanas, simplemente se les añade un "hermano" o "hermana" delante del nombre, como en el caso de "hermano Genitivi". —Extraído de una guía para embajadores de Rivain. }} en:Codex entry: Chantry Hierarchy Categoría:Entradas